Here We Go Again
by MysteryKMR
Summary: DG & Az are trying to get back to normal but to do that they have to go on another adventure and of course the guys go along. Eventually DG/Cain as well as others including a relationship for Az. Enjoy & please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This takes place after the double eclipse. It will be a multi-part adventure if I get good responses to it with eventual pairings so let me know what you think!

"Let's get cleaned up for dinner and have a proper celebration," said the queen, smiling. "I'm so glad to have you all back," she said, looking between her daughters and husband who had put his arm around here, beaming with a "so am I" added in.

Azkadellia still looked uncertain with all the changes but happy nonetheless and definitely relieved.

DG grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room. "Let's go get cleaned up. Where are the bathrooms in this place, anyway?"

Az merely pointed down the hall to the right.

"I'll be right back," DG whispered, turning to look for her devoted friends. The three appeared to be in conference.

"You're all invited to dinner as well, you know, so you might as well go get cleaned up too instead of just standing there."

At this the three looked uncomfortable so she took a step towards them to explain. "You helped save the O.Z. You protected me. You helped me. Most importantly, you're my friends, practically family even so I am asking you to join us." The tone clearly said she wasn't taking no for an answer, though she didn't feel the need to add that, and instead waited to see what they would do.

They looked around the room, anywhere but her eyes for those big blue eyes would surely be anybody's undoing, as a certain ex-Tin Man had found out before.

"Yes, of course!" exclaimed the queen. "We are celebrating. You will always be welcome here. My angel is right, you are practically family now."

DG grinned, wondering how her friends could possibly bow out now that the queen had put her two cents in.

Glitch beamed up at the queen and Raw blushed at the high praise. Cain, however, hesitated.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cain?"

He looked at her uncomfortably before saying, "No, Princess, no problem." She could have sworn she heard the same low growl as she had when he almost her and Glitch on their way to central city before giving in.

She returned to Az's side, but before leaving turned back. "Oh, and Mr. Cain?"

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, wondering what she could want now that she had gotten the answers she wanted.

"Before you get ready for dinner, could you go and ask Jeb to join us as well?" Her eyes sparkled as she asked this and his almost matched her when he replied with a big grin and quick tip of his hat, "Yes…thank you" He said it so quietly only she heard, and even then it was only barely loud enough, as if he had had trouble making his voice work.

"Come on Az, let's go get ready for dinner. I hope you have something more…normal…for me to wear than that!" she said pointedly as they walked down the corridor and out of the sight of family and friends. Cain, of course, not too far behind as he was still paranoid and wanted to make sure they got to their rooms safely.

For the first time since they had been reunited Az laughed. "I'll see what I can do little sister." They clasped hands as they walked down the hall, deep in conversation.

The queen and her husband smiled before taking their leave, happy to see their girls together and happy once again. The queen only wished that this happiness could last, but, considering what the girls would have to do next…the queen shuddered and stopped walking. Ahamo looked at her questioningly but she shrugged it off. They'd deal with that after the celebration. Her girls had been through enough for one day.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still own none of these wonderful characters.

* * *

Glitch and Raw entered the dining room cautiously, not knowing what to expect as Raw had never been to a royal dinner and well, Glitch couldn't remember the details.

"Ambrose! Raw, please join us" said the queen eagerly, happy to have her advisor back and eager to get to know this much beloved and highly spoken of Viewer.

"Your majesty," said Glitch, unsure of himself in her presence but happy to be back all the same.

"It's Glitch for now Mom." DG pointed out, giving her friend a big hug. "You'd be proud of him. Even with only half a brain he was a big help."

The queen nodded and smiled, sure that her daughter was right. He had always been most helpful to her, there was no reason for him not to have been equally helpful to the princess, even in his current state.

"I look forward to hearing about all of your adventures DG, though I suggest we wait for Mr. Cain and Jeb before we start, and a little food might help as well" she smiled.

DG looked around, waiting on Cain. Where was he? She thought. She had sent him to fetch Jeb a couple hours ago and he should have had plenty of time to get back and ready for dinner. She hoped nothing was terribly wrong.

"Your majesty, Sir, Princesses" he said as he entered in one swift motion taking off his hat and heading for his seat at the table with Jeb in tow. DG had gotten up to say hello but he motioned back to her chair and pushed her in without a thought before sitting down himself.

DG looked at him questioningly but was met with that ever stoic, hard to read face of his that she had become accustomed to. And he had called her Princess again. When had they gotten to formal? It seemed to go back and forth given the situation and she supposed that this time it had to do with the fact that they were in the presence of the queen but it still bothered her. It didn't have its normal charm with it. The playfulness was gone.

If anybody noticed DG looking at Cain that way, nobody said anything.

Dinner progressed as normal, everybody clean and happy, thrilled to be spending time together again and getting decent food for the first time in a week. Finally a meal without having to worry about how to get some emerald or remember a specific place she hadn't been in years. DG sighed happily. She finally felt at home.

After the dinner, the happy group moved to a sitting room to discuss all that had happened. For now, the queen and Ahamo spared their youngest daughter stories of her 15 years…annuals, on the OtherSide and instead asked questions about her return, how she met her new friends, and what all they had gone through to succeed.

At first the girls objected to this. DG was worried about Az and how it might upset her, and Az worried about the things she might hear, as well as the fact that DG and her friends hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a week.

The objections were futile, however, as the queen assured them she had her reasons for needing to know, one of the most important ones was to help put the O.Z. back together and that meant knowing a full report of what was out there now. She had other reasons, but dared not voice them at this time, needing to know what her youngest had been through now seemed more important than ever.

DG looked at her new friends who silently encouraged her and she started. The next couple of hours she ran over the highlights with pleasant little interruptions from the others. She was happy to see that Glitch remembered more than she thought about their recent adventures and the queen was thrilled to hear how helpful her advisor Ambrose had been in assisting her daughter.

When she got to the part about meeting Cain she felt awful. She couldn't blame him when he excused himself momentarily for the telling of that particular ordeal. Waiting outside, he couldn't help but listen to make sure she was ok, or so he kept telling himself. What a brave girl she had been. Stupid, but brave. What was she thinking running into a group of LongCoats beating up a family and with what? A stick?

He marveled at the thought of her running in there. She was the only one that hadn't run away. She was the first thing he saw when he got out.

That had happened just a week ago. Had it really only been a week? What had he said to her at the beginning? That she was a kid. A kid who would cut and run at the first sign of trouble and yet here she was, the girl…woman, he corrected himself, who had saved the O.Z. How brave and foolish she was but that heart…that heart never ceased to amaze him.

To Wyatt Cain, that heart seemed to be enough to make up for anything. Glitch was missing half a brain yet she rescued him to help her with directions; Raw had been trapped by the Papay runners and even though he had told her how dangerous they were she had still insisted on rescuing him, and of course she had let Cain out of the tin suit. He sighed. How would he ever be able to repay her for having enough heart for all of them and making him realize he had more to live for than revenge?

Upon hearing that she had moved on from the tin suit and was starting to tell a lively tale of him trying to leave them there (with a shocked gasp from the queen), he coughed and entered the room again to find a smiling DG there. She looked as though she was waiting for him, and the way she had been telling the story he thought maybe she had…or maybe she knew him well enough to know he'd never go too far away since he had promised the Mystic Man and was trying to see if he was listening or not.

"I couldn't really leave them there, though under the circumstances with Zipperhead over here I definitely considered it. You have an amazing daughter. I don't know what she was thinking with rescuing any of us, but I'm mighty glad she did." The queen nodded and smiled, looking very pleased, sneaking a glance at Raw which only he saw. He smiled with a knowing look at looked back at DG who was smiling up at Cain who had hidden himself under his hat with his classic stoic look. That had been a lot for him to tell.

DG quickly continued the story with her mother gasping in all the right places, her father beaming at all she had accomplished, and her sister covering her face every so often when news of something horrible she had done came up. Every time this happened DG reminded her that it was the witch (to which Jeb, who stayed far in the background behind his father, scowled every time), and Raw would go and put a comforting arm around her.

The first time Raw did that Az flinched, not wanting to be touched by anybody besides her family, but Raw was just so comforting to be around she couldn't help but be happy to have him there holding her. DG smiled at this, glad to see that someone there was capable of helping to keep her calm. DG would go over and hold her hand from time to time as well, but the guilt in Az only mounted the further into the story DG got so she kept her distance and allowed Raw to get closer instead.

Out of everybody there that wasn't family, Raw seemed to be the only one who could really believe that Az was free of the witch. Granted he could feel it, but still. Glitch would freeze up once in awhile and then go back to believing, and Cain was hopeful but kept his distance nonetheless. DG was his priority to keep safe, and his love for her forced him to believe that the witch was really gone. After everything they had been through, and having seen two completely different Az's, he felt certain he was right, too.

Wait…love? Did he seriously just think that? She was a friend after all, the only close friend he had had in some time. He tried to think of something else to keep his mind off the youngest princess, who he noticed looked exceptional in the red dress Az had found for her to wear that wasn't one of the witch's creations. Focus Cain, focus.

He turned his attention to Jeb who still scowled every time Azkadellia was brought up. Cain leaned over and whispered "if you haven't learned anything else, at least learn this: try not to show people what you're thinking whenever possible."

Jeb looked up, nodded his head, and put on as much of a stoic looking face as he could muster. He would do this for his father. And, as he thought of it, for Princess DG as well, he saw the good in her his father had mentioned earlier. For their sakes he would try his best not to show he didn't like being around Az, even if she wasn't possessed anymore. That face had done too many horrible things to him and his family. He didn't understand how his father didn't cringe every time he saw her.

When the story wrapped up there was hardly a dry eye in the house. The queen in particular was so happy to have her daughters back, so sad for the pain and suffering they went through, and so distraught over what she knew she had to ask that she started crying as much as her normally "brave front" as Azkadellia had put it, would allow. It wasn't long before she hugged her daughters close to her, both of whom were crying by this time. Raw backed away to stand with the Cain men so as not to feel all of the sadness as strongly.

The guests excused themselves to allow for the family reunion, promising DG that they would be there in the morning. "You should stay with your family tonight kid, that's what's most important" said Cain, looking at his son with a smile. Cain was the last to leave and DG hadn't looked too pleased. After all, she didn't really remember much about her family and the ones she considered family were walking out the door.

"We should all be getting some rest," sighed the queen. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day indeed."

"Why is that Mother?" the girls chorused, laughing upon the realization that they had said the same thing at the same time. DG wanted to say "jinx!" but figured nobody would get it except perhaps her father.

"Well, now that the witch is gone we have a kingdom to restore, not to mention explaining what has happened to our daughters over the last 15 annuals: one of which was possessed, the other supposedly dead; as well as a few other important things going on," she said evasively. In her mind she started thinking of just how difficult this was all going to be. She had just gotten her girls back…did she really have the strength to send them out on this journey? It would have to be done, she supposed. Once Az got readjusted and DG tapped into more of her power, it would certainly have to be taken care of.

* * *

So, is this worth continuing? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing. Though if I could, Cain would be my choice.

* * *

The next morning, after a good nights sleep, the girls awoke to find their mother looking over them. They had stayed up all night talking, eventually falling asleep in Az's room and the queen was trying to hide her amusement. They had done this many times as girls but for awhile, she thought she would never see that again.

"Rise and shine my darlings. When you are ready, please join your father and I in the drawing room."

The girls groaned but did what they were told and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

When they finally made it down to the drawing room, they were met with the tense faces of their family and closest friends. Cain, Jeb, Glitch, and Raw were huddled in a corner silently warning each other not to say a word about what they had stopped talking about the moment the girls entered the room. Their parents did the same thing, hoping the girls wouldn't notice how quiet it got when they entered. They did.

"So, what's up?" DG asked, wondering what was going on with everyone.

There was a long pause. "My angel…" started the queen, but DG wasn't buying it.

"We have some appointments to make," continued the queen, holding what she was going to say back for awhile. "Glitch, come forward please."

Glitch smiled and did as he was asked.

"Will you agree to be my advisor again Glitch?" It was obvious by the look on her face that she hadn't gotten used to calling him Glitch, but based on what her angel had told her yesterday, she decided that Ambrose still lived in there somewhere and was still capable of being quite helpful.

"Me?" Glitch asked surprised. "I..I..I.." DG hit him for good measure just in case it was a loop of misfiring synapses.

"I would love to! At least, I think I loved being an advisor before…right?" In typical Glitch fashion, his smile was wide and beaming even though he looked very confused as well as he struggled to remember.

"Yes, Ambrose loved being my advisor, and I take it that you have loved being an advisor to my daughter, isn't that true Glitch?"

"Yes, your majesty. Very honored and happy!"

"Very well then Glitch. Thank you," said the queen, relieved to know that he was once again under her command.

"Raw. It seems you have an unusually strong gifts as well as being one of the best Viewers. I would be honored if you would stay with us as an ambassador to your people as well as help my daughters put the O.Z. back together."

Raw looked up, blushing at the praise she had bestowed upon him and nodded happily. "Raw happy to help."

"Good, that's settled then," she stated with a satisfied smile on her face.

"And you, Mr. Cain. I would appreciate it dearly if you would help around the palace. You've done such a wonderful job of protecting my daughter that I can think of no higher honor for you than to allow you full reign to continue doing so…or at least train someone else to do it, along with training the rest of the palace guards. After talking to the nurture units well into the night it sounds like quite a job and one that you happen to be good at according to some of your companions." At this, Glitch and Raw pretended to be interested in something outside as DG turned to them in shock. Was everybody ganging up on her? It wasn't her fault things happened they just…well, happened.

"Your adventures do have a way of getting people into trouble Deeg…" whispered Az, with slight laughter in her voice. DG turned bright red and mumbled something about getting better.

"I'm not that bad am I, Mr. Cain?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'd be happy to stay here and help train the guards. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the princess either, just to be on the safe side," he said, winking at DG. She huffed in frustration but smiled at the thought that all of her friends were staying with her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright, now onto business," the queen stated. Everyone turned to look at her. Hadn't they just been conducting business? What was there left to do?

The queen whispered something in Jeb's ear. He nodded his understanding and took off with only a questioning glance from his father. "I'll be back soon, Father. Don't worry, I'm not going far." Cain only nodded, turning back to face the queen.

"Mother, where did you send Jeb and why didn't you tell the rest of us?" DG asked.

"You'll see in due time. For now, girls, I need you to pack. You will be going on a journey through the O.Z. We have a lot of work to do to repair all the damage that was done in the last 15 annuals. Pack as lightly as possible and meet me back here when you are ready."

"But Mother, how are we to know what we'll need if you don't give us more details?" prodded Az. The look the queen gave her was close to "nice try but not going to work."

"Come on Az, let's go find you something a bit more practical. We do have pants in the palace right? Or is it just these dresses?" she asked, looking a bit disgusted at the thought. She hadn't minded dressing up for the royal dinner together, and Az had rather enjoyed helping her get dressed up, but dresses simply wouldn't be practical for a journey through the O.Z.

"We'll find something, don't worry. Look's like we're not going to get any more info hanging out here" stated Az, taking DG's hand and heading toward their rooms once again. Cain was close in line with a quick nod to the queen, who smiled. She was growing quite fond of the ex-Tin Man who was so dedicated to her daughters, or rather, to her youngest daughter. Her brow furrowed for a second, what to do about Az then?, she wondered. Not that she thought Mr. Cain incapable of protecting both of them, but on a journey of this magnitude it made more sense to have two experienced bodyguards, one for each of her girls. She'd have to think on this one.

"Raw, Glitch. I realize you just got back from one journey, but –" here the queen was cut off by the eagerness in their voices.

"Raw happy to go. Raw want to help" at the same time as "Somebody with a brain, or half a brain, has to go! And they might need someone with rhythm! And they might need someone with rhythm! And they might –" which is where Glitch was cut off by Raw with a friendly punch.

The queen sighed in relief. It was then that the girls returned with Cain, both in pants. Az thought it was scandalous but soon got over it as she finally realized just how comfortable pants could be. Besides, they were practical and far better than those horrible corsets the witch had enjoyed wearing.

"Ah, Commander Cain, welcome back." The queen smiled at Jeb.

"The resistance fighters you asked for are downstairs awaiting your orders, my queen," he said, sounding far older than he possibly could be. A thought which plagued both Cain and DG for reasons neither wanted to think about at the moment.

"Thank you Jeb. I would like that group to accompany my daughters on their journey. As backup of course, Mr. Cain. I never meant to imply that you, Glitch, and Raw were not capable of it" she added, looking at Cain in case he should be offended.

"I prefer to travel in small groups, easier to hide if needbe and less people to watch out for. But perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep them somewhere nearby, just in case. This bunch seems to be very skilled at that and I trust their leader completely" he added, looking at Jeb and smiling, marveling over how well his son had turned out to be like him, even though he hadn't been there to raise him.

"Commander Cain," the queen started again. "While you were gone, I thought of something else. Who is your second in command?" Surprised, but not caught off guard entirely, Jeb answered her quickly, pointing him out as he did. "And would you trust his judgment to lead the group if you were not there?" she asked. Jeb started, angry that he would be left out of this venture but caught himself. After all, he was dealing with the queen. Whatever she wanted would have to suffice, no matter how upset he was about it.

"Yes, my queen. Absolutely," he said, trying not to sound too dejected.

"Wonderful. Then he shall be in charge of the group of resistance fighters. That is, if you will accept another position," she said, looking straight at him. Thankfully he had learned the stoic face of his father and copied it quickly so that she couldn't read it.

"What did you have in mind, my queen?"

"I would appreciate it if you would take over the role of bodyguard for my daughter."

At this Cain himself almost started but like his son he tried not to show it. DG saw this and wanted to laugh at how much alike they were, but she was saddened by the idea that Cain would not be going with them.

The queen, picking up on the energy in the room decided she had better rephrase her question.

"What I mean to say is that I don't doubt your ability Mr. Cain, but one princess is enough to handle, but two? You haven't spent much time with either of them, but you definitely haven't spent much time with both of them. Trust me, as children they were quite a handful. I can only imagine what trouble they'll accidentally get into now that they're back together once more," she said, smiling and glancing at her daughters.

"So basically what you're saying Mother, is that Cain will continue to look out for me, and you want Jeb to look after Az, because you think that together we're too much for poor old Mr. Cain?" she asked, giving Cain a look that clearly told him she was just giving him a hard time. That look also told him the queen was very smart and he should welcome any help he got. If DG was this bad, he could only imagine what she would be like when able to plot with her sister. If this morning had been any indication, he and Jeb would have their hands full.

"Would this be alright with you Commander Cain?" the queen asked again. He nodded his head, bowed, and excused himself to go pack. Cain was the only one to see Jeb's face as he left the room and he was anything but happy with the new arrangement.

Cain excused himself to follow, determined to find out why his son was upset with the prospect of assisting his father with bodyguard duties. It wasn't as if they were going to be stuck in the palace, they were going out to restore the O.Z .and collect stray LongCoats, how bad could it be? He winced, thinking back to DG's reaction to the sound of the Fields of the Papay. Ok, so maybe it wasn't going to be easy, it may not even be fun, but at least they'd get some more time together.

* * *

So, getting any better? They're getting ready to start on a big adventure. Next chapter will explain why Jeb is so angry. 3 chapters in 1 day, crazy. Hopefully I'll get to the next one soon. Please read and review so I know if I'm on the right track here or not! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing, though I wouldn't mind Cain or Jeb...or Cain's hat, I like the hat!

* * *

Up ahead Cain spotted Jeb practically running out to the stables to check on his horse, clearly still upset.

"What has gotten into you?" Cain snapped.

"I don't want to talk about it, Father." Jeb replied, matching his father's tone beat for beat.

"Well something sure has you riled up. Now I'm not sure if anybody else saw it but I definitely did and that's one person too many, so spill it."

Jeb looked at him defiantly. "It doesn't bother you one bit that after everything we've been through we're being asked to babysit Princess DG and Azka…her sister?" he asked, not allowing himself to say the name he hated so much.

Cain swallowed hard for a second, staring intently at his son. This was about more than babysitting a couple of princesses. It was about more than being taken away from the roles they typically occupied. It suddenly dawned on him that Jeb just didn't like the person he was protecting.

"Jeb, she's not evil now, son. She was possessed. It wasn't her…" he trailed off, looking out at the horizon as if asking the surrounding area for help. Jeb just looked at him in disgust.

"How can you even think of defending her, Father? Everything she stood for. That name, that face, everything that happened. How can you possibly think I'd be ok with protecting her?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Jeb. It wasn't her," said Cain, a tad bit more forcefully then he had intended.

"DG believes in her and Azka –"

"DON'T say that name!" Jeb snapped, turning back to his horse to go through the saddle bags for the five millionth time.

Cain grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Son, listen to me. She's not the one that put us through this. We have to help the royal family prove that to everyone. How can we be expected to do that if her own bodyguard doesn't believe in her?"

Jeb looked up at him, his eyes searching the stoic face of Wyatt Cain, wondering what had happened to him.

"DG believes in her sister. That's good enough for me," Cain said, letting go of his son.

Jeb's voice softened almost to a whisper. "It always comes back down to DG, doesn't it, Father?"

Cain's head shot up. "She's been through just as much as the rest of us, more if you count the guilt she's feeling right now, son. But she trusts Az and given what the sorceress used Az to do to her, if she trusts her now then so do I."

That wasn't what Jeb had meant but Cain was clearly in no mood to figure out his feelings regarding a certain princess that was his son's age, so Jeb backed off for now.

"So you really think she's changed, Father? That this is the real princess?"

"Yes, Jeb. Please son, take a page out of Princess DG's book and for once in your life try and see the good in people."

Jeb's face showed his confusion. Since when did Cain trust anybody? Or see the good in people for that matter? He was the embodiment of skeptical, how could he suggest that Jeb try and be any different.

Cain must have understood for he added "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here now. I never would have found you. You would never have even known I was alive. For that matter, the O.Z. would be in permanent darkness, Zipperhead would still be locked up in Munchkinland, and Raw would have been eaten by Papay runners a week ago. Given the fact that DG trusts her, I think you have enough reason to try and do the same." He paused at this, putting his hand back on Jeb's shoulder. "At least look like it, son, or the queen may question her judgment regarding her bodyguard appointment for Az and while I'm sure it would suit you just fine, it was an honor for her to ask you and I would personally like you to stick around and help me out on this little adventure," he finished, sure that was the most he had said in, well, ever.

Jeb looked up at him, sighed, and put his hand on his father's heart. "If you don't have heart, you have nothing," he quoted dutifully, then smiled half-heartedly up at his father. "Right?"

Cain merely smiled and went to help Jeb check the saddle bags once again, sure that in all his rage earlier Jeb hadn't properly checked them but had instead been pretending to in order to keep busy, which he had.

Unbenownst to the two Cain men who were usually spot on for knowing when someone was nearby, Az had slipped out into the night and headed for the stables to get away, not knowing that Cain and Jeb had gone there as well. Realizing that she was trapped she had scooted out of the way and hidden so that they wouldn't realize she had been there, or that she had heard most of their conversation.

_Oh, why couldn't she have gone somewhere else? Or better yet, just stayed in her room with Deeg?_ Once DG had fallen asleep, Az had slipped out to get some fresh air. She was still adjusting to being free of the witch and just wanted to get away. It would seem that Az was just as good as DG at escaping whenever she wanted to. Now she wished she hadn't at all.

"_She's not the one that put us through this. We have to help the royal family prove that to everyone. How can we be expected to do that if her own bodyguard doesn't believe in her?"_ Cain's words kept playing through her mind over and over and over again and she tried not to make so much as a sound while hiding out in the stables. She watched as the men finally headed back toward the palace. She hoped that her guards wouldn't be in too much trouble when Jeb went to check on her. She was sure that his rage would be evident again.

Granted, if he thought her guards were taking care of her he probably wouldn't check on her anyways, right? After all he didn't want to hear about her or see her face, so perhaps she worried for nothing.

Finally allowing herself to breathe, she stood up and walked over to the nearest horse and said hello. He didn't hate her at least. He loved the attention and for the first time since she set foot outside, she laughed when he whinnied in delight at her hugging him. _At least somebody doesn't think I'm evil_, she thought.

Under the cover of nightfall, Az quickly sneaked back up into the palace, hoping that nobody had noticed her disappearance. She crawled into bed but her dreams were anything but pleasant. All she could think about was Jeb's face, the hatred in his eyes, the power of his anger. He'd be prim and proper where Mother was concerned but he was not pleased with this arrangement. For a brief second Az contemplated asking for a different guard, but Cain and Jeb meant so much to DG and she didn't want to take away their time together, or insult Jeb who had done so much for their family. She would just try and make it as easy as possible for him so that he wouldn't have to put up with her much.

Az finally drifted off into a fitful sleep with the words _"She's not the one that put us through this. We have to help the royal family prove that to everyone. How can we be expected to do that if her own bodyguard doesn't believe in her?"_ running through her head. That would be a question she would forced to find an answer to in the morning she supposed. At daybreak they would leave on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of this, sad but true.

* * *

"Mother, remind me why we can't take a carriage through the O.Z." said a still half-asleep Az. After spending the night tossing and turning with Cain's words in her head, she certainly wasn't awake right now, nor did she feel up to hiking around the O.Z. 

"Because, my darling, I want my people to _see_ their princesses. Not the royal carriage. If we are going to restore the kingdom and the faith of its inhabitants the best thing to do is become one of them for a time," stated the queen diplomatically.

"But that still doesn't make any sense, Mother. Putting us out in the open like that is asking for trouble," she paused. "Isn't it?" she said, looking around her. She was still unsure of herself and the idea of dealing with people who the witch had used her to torture for so long seemed a very unappealing idea. Especially when the fact that her bodyguard hated her was added into the equation, though she refused to tell anyone that she knew it.

"We'll handle it Princess," said Cain in a calming voice. He hadn't been too pleased with the idea himself, but the queen had more fully explained the situation to those she had entrusted her daughters to than she had to the girls.

Jeb had his now typical stoic face on but nodded in agreement with his father.

"There, that's settled then," said the queen, looking as pleased as she possibly could under the circumstances.

"Now then, my darlings, on your journey you will be doing more than just telling people that you were possessed and everything is alright now. You will also need to help heal the O.Z. itself. Repair everything that you possibly can that was destroyed."

At this the girls looked up at her in surprise, Az moreso than DG.

"Do you think we can, Mother? Won't that require a lot of magic? It could take forever…."

Jeb gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was pathetic before going back to his normal stoicism. Cain noticed but said nothing. At least his son was attempting to do what he told him. It was a start.

"Not that I don't want to, Mother," she continued. "I do, I want to fix it, I just don't see how we can do it on our own. Isn't there something else that can be done?" she asked, looking from her mother to Ahamo and back again.

"She's right, Az. When we were out there I healed a tree and the Papay runners were thankful. They even bowed," she said, smiling at the memory. The queen looked pleased.

"But Az is right too, Mother. What I did was small. I don't have much control over my magic. Az hasn't had to tap into her magic in 15 annuals either and you expect us to heal the entire O.Z.?"

"Who better to fix it, my angel? It will be good for you girls to get out of here, get to know each other again, as well as become acquainted with your kingdom. DG you need to relearn the place and Az will be able to help with that. Az, my darling, it will strengthen you and help you reunite with your subjects. It will take some time, especially as you learn to harness your gifts, but you were always better at it when you were together."

"So, when do we leave?" asked DG, looking around, suddenly realizing that most of the group going on this little adventure was missing.

"Well if you didn't feel the need to argue so much we could have already been on the road, Princess," a familiar sounding voice said.

DG whipped her head around to look at Cain. _How did he do that?_ "Sorry, Mr. Cain," she said, trying to sound as formal as he did.

"So, Mom, where do we start?" she said, turning her attention to anything other than the ex-Tin Man.

"I suggest following similar steps to the ones you took on your first journey, DG. It seems to me that making peace with the fighters of the Eastern Guild would be a good idea. I would prefer it if they would stop locking up my advisors," she said with a gleam in her, her attention turned toward Glitch who stood in the doorway smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Doll," he said, turning to smile at the youngest princess of the O.Z.

DG liked the idea of retracing their steps. Things would be familiar to her and she wanted to make sure that nobody got caged again unless they actually deserved it, which, thinking back, she and Glitch definitely had not.

DG sighed. She had just found her family, a nice comfortable home with running water and comfortable beds and here she was about to traipse out into the O.Z. again. At least this time they had everybody back, plus a few new additions like Jeb & Az as well as the resistance fighters who would be following them the whole way.

"Oh, and DG? Az?"

"Yes, Mother?" the girls chorused.

"Save the palaces for last. Restore our lands to their former glory so that our subjects will be comfortable once more. We will be perfectly fine as we are. Ahamo and I will be going back to FinAqua for now. When you have finished your journey, meet us there. And for goodness sakes, stay out of trouble!"

The girls laughed. "Will do Mom" said DG, hoping she was right. Goodness knows what could happen with this group, the O.Z. and a little bit of magic. She sighed. This was not going to be easy.

When everyone was gathered outside the stables, they were certainly a sight to behold. Two princesses, their bodyguards, an advisor, a Viewer, a shape-shifting Tutor, and a pack of resistance fighters who were getting their final instructions to stay back but keep an eye out for any trouble all the same.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," sighed DG. Ahamo was the only one that laughed and she shot him an appreciative glance. She had missed being understood and it was like a little game she could play with her father now that only he seemed to know what she meant. She had learned to love in the little time that they had spent together. As much as she looked forward to fixing the O.Z. so she could really start enjoying her new life, she really wanted to spend time getting to know her family again. At least Az would be with her on this one.

"DG?" Az asked, riding alongside her.

"Yeah, sis?"

"These pants are really comfortable. I'm glad you talked me into them, though Mother didn't seem pleased, did she?"

"No, but she'll have to get used to it. I love pants. I'll humor her on occasion with the dresses, but don't get used to it," she said stubbornly, causing Az to laugh.

"I can see why."

"Hey Az?" asked DG, risking a backward glance to the man on the horse to her left and back a little.

"Yes, little sister?" Az asked, looking to see where DG was looking.

DG leaned over and whispered to her sister: "You wanna race to that tree?" she asked, pointing at one a hundred yards away.

"Deeg, we shouldn't!" Az shouted as DG took off with a grin, Az chasing close after her with their bodyguards hot on their tails looking more displeased than the queen had upon seeing her daughters in pants.

DG knew the surrounding area was safe, the resistance fighters would have seen to that. She just wanted to see her sister have a little fun like they used to and something told her the rest of the journey wouldn't be quite as enjoyable. After all they had a lot to do.

As she slowed up at the tree she saw a distinctly angry ex-Tin Man chasing her down on his horse which made her want to take off again but stood her ground looking pleased with herself.

"So off to the Eastern Guild, then?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Don't pull something like that again, Princess," said Cain, threateningly, closing the gap between DG and himself.

"I just wanted to have some fun," she mumbled, trying to move away from him.

"I mean it, Kid. I –"

"I am NOT a kid, MR. Cain. I knew that this area was safe and wanted to have a little fun with my sister before setting out. Stop treating me like a child. You may be my bodyguard but you are not my father…or my robofather, so stop acting like it. Two is more than enough."

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one, Kiddo," he said, far more affectionately than he had intended, though the softness he wanted was there.

She turned her horse back around and rode up alongside Az, looking as frustrated as she felt. She always had been one to wear her heart on her sleeve.

Az and the others traded glances at the little show her sister and her bodyguard were putting on. _Do they always act like this?_ She wondered, looking toward Jeb. Upon receiving equally puzzled glances she turned back around, choosing to ignore him for the time being, as she suddenly remembered that he didn't like her and any attempt at being friendly was a lie.

Jeb kept an eye on her as she rode ahead of him in conference with her sister, though quietly so that the prying ears of their bodyguards had no chance at knowing what was going on. That look in her eyes had unnerved him. It seemed…_human_. Maybe his father had been right about her. He chided himself for being so silly and promised himself he would try harder to make peace with her. After all, if he continued someone besides his father might notice. If he ended up getting caught by DG and having to explain it to her he could only imagine her wrath. Not to mention the fact that she would feel guilty and he would feel horrible for making her hurt anymore than she already did. He was sure that one princess was worth the effort. The other would take some time, but he had promised his father he'd try and he intended to keep that promise. It just may take awhile.

Up ahead Az and DG rode closely, occasionally commenting on things going on around them in an attempt to aggravate their bodyguards who were being extremely cranky at the moment. DG was annoyed with Cain for being so formal and treating her like a child. _What happened to the way things were the last couple of days?_ _I miss the old Cain_, she thought, miserably.

Meanwhile, Az was still hearing Cain's words in her head about Jeb. When their eyes had met it seemed as though there was a chance that they might have gotten along had they met under other circumstances, but that filtered out as quickly as it had come. Az decided to focus all of her attention and energy on bonding with her sister and restoring their home. The O.Z. had once been so beautiful, so peaceful. It was much easier to dwell on all the things that needed doing than why they had to fix this, not to mention dwelling on the fact that her bodyguard hated her. No, this was far easier to think about and she rode on, now with a purpose.

Cain and Jeb followed close behind the princesses, attempting to keep an eye on their charges. Cain worried the girls would try to bolt again, but they made no move to do so.

Raw wasn't far behind with a special doohickey that Glitch designed to carry Toto on their trip. It was decided that he would stay in dog form unless needed to explain something to the girls. It would just be easier for him to keep up that way, and if anything did happen like last time, he might just have a chance of getting away and finding help. Glitch was close behind on his own horse and the group moved at a fast pace toward the Eastern Guild.

Cain took one more glance behind them before focusing all his attention on the princess in front of him. "Here we go again," he muttered, shaking his head. "Here we go again…"

* * *

Still lots left. Hope you're enjoying it so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** looks around Nope, still don't own them. Darn. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Things are about to get interesting...

* * *

As they neared the territory of the Eastern Guild, still riding in silence, DG began to feel uneasy. She knew they needed to do this, but she hadn't forgotten her last encounter with the Eastern Guild Fighters.

She looked back to catch a glimpse of Glitch's face to see if he remembered them as well. Sure enough, Glitch's usually happy face was somewhat saddened and uneasy.

DG caught Cain staring at her intently and turned back to face forward and prepare herself for the task ahead. Az looked at her questioningly and she leaned over to explain the situation. Az looked pale but nodded in understanding. _Poor Ambrose, what did I let happen to you?_

Glitch meanwhile was looking around him, jumping at the sign of anything that moved, sure that he would be caged up again by lawn gnomes as DG called them. He may not remember a lot, but he could certainly remember being hung up in that cage for what seemed like forever. And then a certain Dollface was caged with him and helped him escape. This thought made him smile.

Cain kept a close eye on DG and was concerned when she kept turning around. He hadn't realized Glitch was close behind him and didn't understand the looks he was getting from DG who was still refusing to talk to him.

He rode up close beside her, trying to get her attention to no avail. She just rode closer to Az and refused to look to him. This time when she turned around there was no mistaking it, she was searching out Glitch, not him. He mentally kicked himself and fell back into line so as not to further disturb the princess. _What happened to him? She used to come to him but now…_

"Princess?"

No answer. "Kid, you gonna keep ignoring me when we go to deal with the Eastern Guild fighters? We're almost there and definitely being followed."

Without turning around she replied simply, "In case you've forgotten, Mr. Cain, we're always being followed."

That shut him up for the moment. Turning to face her sister's bodyguard however, DG was back to her normal sweet self. "To your credit, Jeb, I haven't even noticed them. You did a wonderful job," she said, beaming at him. Jeb smiled under the praise and thanked her for her compliment. Cain looked torn between being proud of his son and jealous that Jeb was apparently still in the good graces of the youngest princess.

When they were directly outside the Eastern Guild territory the group stopped for a moment. Cain was about to say something to DG when Az beat him to it.

"So, Deeg? How difficult is this gonna be to convince them I'm not evil and we're not here to hurt them?" she asked, looking a little scared.

"Well….they really really really didn't like you. I mean, they didn't like the witch but since they thought it was you…" she trailed off. Az understood though.

"Well then we'll just have to prove that to them," she said with startling confidence. Everyone looked at her in surprise as nobody had seen her like this since the eclipse ended.

"Don't worry Az, we will," said DG, smiling at the thought of her sister looking so much stronger and less afraid than earlier that morning.

As the group wandered into the center of the forest in the Eastern Guild territory, almost to the spot where pieces of her old farmhouse still lay on the ground, DG heard noises and realized they were surrounded.

Trying to sound confident she said loudly, commanding attention "Fighters of the Eastern Guild. We mean you no harm. I am Princess DG and I have come to help you. Please show yourselves."

She stopped, hoping she sounded stronger and more confident than she felt and that they would do as she asked. She didn't like talking to thin air, though she knew they could hear her, wherever they were.

"Then why have you brought the witch with you if you mean no harm?" shouted Red Hat. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"My sister, Princess Azkadellia, was possessed by the witch. The witch is gone. We are here to restore our kingdom. Let us help you, please," she said, hoping she sounded as diplomatic as her mother and not as awkward as she felt.

High-pitched laughter rang out, seemingly from out of nowhere. "The witch is gone?" The laughter was becoming more of a cackle now. "Foolish girl. Did you really think it would be that simple?"

DG looked up at the voice and noticed an old hag sitting high above them in a tree. She swallowed hard, reaching for her sister's hand. _This was so not good_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ruby Slippers

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated, school has really gotten in the way but I'm back and I have lots more chapters mapped out so more will be up soon! Keep reading & reviewing!

* * *

The girls grabbed hands, holding on tightly as they created a powerful force field around themselves. The rest of the group pulled their weapons, not sure what to think as they looked up in terror. 

"One witch is gone. The one that possessed you," she said, pointing at Az with a crooked finger and a nasty look on her face.

"_One_ witch?" murmured Az, looking stricken at the thought of there being more than one out there. She held onto DG's hand a little tighter, her sister looked reassuredly at her.

"But you see," continued the hag, "I am a witch as well and it was MY SISTER that you two destroyed!" she screamed, growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Fear not little ones, I have need of you so there will no killing today, but you _will_ help me avenge my sister's death as well as my mother's and aunt's" she said as she started cackling at the obvious affect she was having on everyone.

At this DG finally found her voice, questioning the other two deaths they were supposed to be helping her avenge. She understood the sister part, but mother? Aunt? "I don't know who you think you are, but we admitted to stopping your sister from taking over. We don't know anything about your mother or aunt," she stated simply, hoping to appear more confident than she felt. _Why do bad things always happen when I enter the Eastern Guild?_ She thought, miserably.

"You are the youngest princesses of the blah and blah House of Gale, are you not?" sneered the witch. "What _have_ they been teaching you about your lineage? Clearly they left out a few details about how you came to rule the O.Z. This will have to be corrected, I'm afraid, before you can hope to finish your journey and give me the slippers that belong to me," she said, clearly frustrated and puzzled over how these girls couldn't possibly know. _Or were they just buying time?_ She wondered…

"Excuse me…slippers? This is about slippers? Can't you just go buy some new ones or something? I'm afraid I don't understand," said DG, trying to piece this altogether and failing miserably.

The witch turned to Tutor who at the time was in Toto form. "You dog, or should I say the beloved Tutor of the House of Gale brats? I suggest you inform them that you screwed up their childhood education and fix it pronto. I expect those ruby slippers in 3 days time. Or else," she said menacingly, making everyone cringe. Her cackling laughter only finished when her traveling storm had taken her away.

With it, all the horses and their belongings had run off in the direction of the palace, too afraid to continue on. _Or perhaps too intelligent_, thought the girls, though neither one voiced that opinion out loud.

Jeb called in a small group of resistance fighters and sent them off toward the palace to follow the horses and inform the queen and Ahamo of the situation. The riders nodded and took off at break-neck speed.

* * *

"Your Majesty," one of the resistance fighters said, approaching the queen who had been distractedly staring out the window at the horses that mysteriously had returned, her daughters not in sight, though a few resistance fighters seemed to be following the horses. 

She turned around anxiously at the sound of her title, fearing the worst. Ahamo came over and placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "What news have you for us of our daughters and their friends? Why have their horses returned?"

The group of resistance fighters quickly filled them in on the situation finishing with "and their bodyguards decided that it would be easier to stay hidden, close together, and safe on foot as they had done that before" and the queen merely nodded, her hand over her heart.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of…"she trailed off, looking at her husband for the first time since the story had been finished.

He looked to her questioningly but before he had time to react, a travel storm erupted directly outside the palace, causing them to jump and look toward the window as the resistance fighters closed in around them just to be on the safe side.

The witch appeared outside, ordering the royal family to appear before her. She didn't seem to be one for taking "no" for an answer.

The queen, in her regal manner with her ever-poised brave front Az spoke of what seemed like an eternity ago out, agreeing to speak to the witch so long as she had not harmed her girls.

"I know what you are here for" the queen said as calmly as she could make herself. Unfortunately I'm afraid you have come for nothing as I do not possess the slippers you wish for.

The witch looked slightly amused at this. "I understand that you cannot hand them over. There are younger than you in the House of Gale that possess the ability. I suggest you…_encourage_ them to learn their history lessons and fast. After all, they should know what it is they came from…or do you not know yourself? How many other generations have kept the secret of how the House of Gale came about and who they STOLE IT FROM!" she screamed, getting louder and louder with every word, then stopped suddenly.

"As I have told your daughters, they have 3 days to GIVE ME MY RUBY SLIPPERS! After that, I'm afraid…I might just have to settle for revenge," she said with a crooked smile and one last cackle before blowing out in a travel storm.

"I should have known it was too easy…I should have known," sighed the queen, trying not to cry as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't Dorothy's fault…it wasn't Dorothy's fault," she repeated, sobbing into his arms as he helped her to sit down.

"There, there, darling. She won't harm the girls as long as she thinks she needs them. It worked on her sister with the emerald, why shouldn't it work now?" he asked her, glad to see her eyes look slightly relieved.

* * *

The group was still trying to regain composure after what they had seen and it took several minutes for anyone to say anything, much less for Az and DG to release each others' hand. 

"_DG"_

"_Mother?"_

"_My angel. I have seen the witch. I'm sorry I didn't prepare you more for it. I feared that the death of her sister might have released her as well but I wasn't sure. Quickly now, go to the Mausoleum and retrieve the slippers from The Gray Gale. Do not hesitate. Put them off and do not take them off or hand them over to the witch. It is our last defense. Quickly now, DG."_

"_Mother?!?"_

"Mother?!?"

"What's wrong Deeg?" Az asked, looking concerned for a moment.

"Mom just sent me a mental message. She wants us to go to the Gray Gale and retrieve the slippers…" but she stopped, looking around in fear at who might be able to hear them. "I'll explain the rest when we get there," she mumbled quickly.

"We had better hurry then. You up for making a travel storm, Sis?" she asked, looking at Az.

"You bet. Let's go."

As soon as it was open, DG, Az, Cain, Jeb, Glitch, Erin, Raw, and the rest of the resistance fighters jumped through, landing in a section of the woods most were unfamiliar with. Those that were lucky anyways. Some landed in the water nearby.

"We'll be right back," whispered DG to the group as she, Az, Cain, and Jeb marched through the front doors. The Cain men looked around in awe at the family history they saw before them. When they got to Dorothy Gale's door, however, DG was forced to enter alone.

"You're the youngest of the House of Gale," Az said simply. You'll be safe in there, nobody else has access. Father told me that after she sealed the emerald inside she placed a shield charm that would only allow you inside."

"So that's why Dad couldn't join me," she muttered. "Wait, Az?"

"Yes, little sister?"

"How did you trap me inside if nobody but me can get in?"

"The Gale blood lets me enter the main door, Deeg. I just couldn't get to the Gray Gale. Not like you can. Go on, you'll be safe."

DG took one last look around, then nodded her head, saluted her friends, and entered the door. Everyone else waited outside, hoping beyond hope that this would all be over soon.

* * *

DG looked around inside, waiting to see the black and white version of Dorothy Gale, her namesake, to come up behind her like last time. She was not disappointed. 

"I, uh…" she said, furrowing her brow. "I need your shoes?" she asked, hoping this was right. Those had to be the shoes.

"Yes. These are my ruby slippers. When I first came to the O.Z. from Kansas, my house fell on a wicked witch. The good witch from the North, Glinda, told me to put them on and not take them off no matter what the witch's sister said. They protected me throughout my adventure. Our magic stems from them and they have been kept safe here for many generations. It is your turn now. As long as you wear the ruby slippers, she cannot harm you. Do not take them off, DG. Do not take them off…." and at that the figure disappeared into the farm background and DG headed toward the door that would lead her back to her friends, trying to figure out how to make everything work.

* * *

"Well, what happened? Where are they?" asked Glitch, acting like a 5 year-old on Christmas. 

"I'm wearing them. She told me that they would protect me as they had Dorothy. These are what the witch is after."

"Um, DG?"

She turned to Az to avoid the man who had questioned her and started heading for the main door when Cain grabbed her arm.

"Hold up Kid. If you're wearing them, where are they? Cause the shoes you've had on all day don't look like ruby slippers to me."

She merely looked down, smiled up at him and stated "No, they certainly don't Mr. Cain," with the most mischievous grin she could manage. He looked startled.

"So where are they then Deeg?" Az asked, wondering what her sister had done.

"Well, I was thinking…and the thing is they're really not that comfortable, not when compared to my tennis shoes anyways, but since I have to wear them…" she said, grinning.

"DG, what did you do?" Jeb asked, trying to look intimidating while being amused by the behavior of the youngest princess.

"Well…Az you know how the mobats worked?"

"Yes, of course, they were simple tattoos unless called upon by me…by the witch to be sent out in which case they transformed back into mobats but I don't see –" she paused, a look of comprehension on her face. "Oh, DG, you didn't…did you?"

"I thought it was worth a try at least and I did it, Az, I actually did it. I didn't know that I could but I figured it out!" She said proudly, pulling off her jacket and pushing her sleeve off her left shoulder for all to see a pair of shiny ruby slippers tattooed on her shoulder. "Now I'll be wearing them, but they won't be visible and she won't have to know I've found them. I've just bought us some time in case anybody noticed," she said pointedly, rounding on their bodyguards. "Does anybody have a problem with that plan?" she asked, looking angry at the elder Cain at any rate.

"Yes, actually I do," said Cain, matching the anger in her eyes. "You being rebellious may buy us a little bit of time but it certainly doesn't make it any easier to protect you than it did before.

"I'm sorry your job is so terribly difficult Mr. Cain," she said sarcastically, wondering if she should tell him the ruby slippers would also protect her. Then realizing that she didn't want to be cruel she added "but it would appear that the ruby slippers have special powers and one of them makes it so that the witch can't do anything to me, so I suppose your job just got easier Mr. Cain." With that she turned back to Az, trying to figure out what to do next.

As they reached fresh air another travel storm grew up around them and the witch appeared. "Have you found my slippers yet you foolish girls?" she asked, looking hopeful yet cruel all the same.

"No," DG lied defiantly. "We haven't. And it appears it may be awhile before we figure out how to get them so you're just going to have to be patient. Terrorizing us is not going to make the solution become apparent any faster."

"Foolish girls!" she screamed, riding off in a huff. The group just watched, and DG was the first to speak.

DG filled Az and the others in on everything that happened back in the Mausoleum, hoping that somehow they could figure out how to get rid of the witch. Clearly she was bound and determined to make it impossible to restore the O.Z. and who knows how many would be in danger before they finished her off.

DG's dreams were tainted that night with visions of a green witch riding a broomstick (totally not O.Z. standards) and cackling at the "foolish girls" below her. At one point she woke only to find Cain next to her. She started to fight him but decided it wasn't worth the effort and she tried to go back to sleep. He sat with her for awhile and put his coat over her until she fell asleep at which time he moved a few feet away wondering what the O.Z. had in store for her now.

"_She's been through so much"_ he thought angrily. _"Why is this happening again? It wasn't her fault. Sure she helped destroy the witch's sister, but that was definitely payback. She wasn't responsible for anything that happened before that."_ The thought of the witch targeting her made his blood boil, and the fact that she now had the ruby slippers to protect her didn't make him feel much better.


End file.
